


Spin the bottle

by spidermecc



Category: Blasnior, Simona
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidermecc/pseuds/spidermecc
Summary: Set shortly after Blas returns from Canada. A game of spin the bottle is set in the playroom. Junior isn't happy about Blas kissing someone else.





	Spin the bottle

Blas didn’t know why or how he’d ended up in the playroom at some party with all of Junior and Dante’s friends, sitting in a big circle around an empty bottle. He was definitely too old for this, and so was half the people in the room. But as usual Dante had given him the puppy eyes and Blas knew he had to join in, unless he wanted to be nagged by Dante all night.  
Junior was sitting across from him, doing everything in his power to avoid eye contact.   
Blas had hoped that after all this time, things would be able to go back to normal between Junior and him. He was under no delusion that Junior was interested in him. Junior had obviously only kissed him that night, because he’d had one too many. But what really nagged Blas was if that was it. If that kiss would result in Junior never talking to Blas again. He would’ve rather never have had that kiss, if it meant still being able to be near Junior. Talking to him, hearing his laughter and laughing at his stupid jokes, which apparently only Blas thought were funny (according to Dante). 

“Blas, are you still there?” Dante almost yelled in his direction.   
He snapped out of his thoughts and realized that everyone was waiting for him to spin the bottle. He really wasn’t in the mood to be kissing strangers at the moment, but what the hell..  
He span the bottle and it landed right between Junior and his friend, Aílin. He looked up and saw the panic forming in Junior’s face, but before he had a chance to say or do anything the girl quickly got up.  
“Guess it’s my turn to kiss the new handsome guy!” she beamed, looked over at Junior and added “Sorry, do you mind if I take this one?”.  
Junior started blushing and replied: “Be my guest” all the while never looking at Blas. 

The girl was actually pretty cute. She had a nice smile, and she was so excited about the bottle landing on her that Blas couldn’t help but smile when he leaned in to kiss her.   
He gave her a quick peck on the lips, but when he tried to pull away she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for a proper kiss, tongue and all. It caught Blas by surprise, but he thought why the hell not? Might as well give the others a show. 

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Junior quickly standing up and storming out of the room. 

Blas ended the kiss, and when everybody settled down again, and Aílin started spinning the bottle, he excused himself to go to the bathroom. 

He peeped into the kitchen to see if Junior was in there but he wasn’t. He passed Junior’s room and could hear someone in there. He slowly pushed the door open and saw Junior crying.   
His heart felt like it had been ripped in two. Seeing Junior hurt was the worst thing he could possibly imagine. He entered the room and sat down next to Junior on the bed.   
“What’s wrong Junior?” he asked cautiously. He wasn’t sure if Junior was going to snap and tell him to leave or break down in his arms. He could be confusing like that sometimes.   
“It’s nothing, just go back to your stupid game” he said.  
“My stupid game?” Blas almost laughed. “Last time I checked it was you and your friend’s idea to play the game.   
“Yeah whatever, they’re all immature and lame” Junior answered bitterly.   
“Seriously, what’s wrong with you Junior? You looked like you enjoyed the game up until now” Blas said. He didn’t want to imply anything, but he couldn’t help thinking that maybe, just maybe, Junior was jealous.   
Junior looked up at him and Blas couldn’t help but catch his breath. He had forgotten just how beautiful those eyes were. How mesmerizing they were. In that moment he had to muster up all his strength, not to blurt out his feelings for the younger guy sitting across from him. How could Blas ever have thought that leaving would make him forget about Junior? One look from him and he was absolutely back to square one. He was powerless. Junior could do with him as he pleased, he would never not love the boy.   
Finally Junior talked: “You’re what’s wrong with me” he breathed.   
Blas wasn’t sure if he was imagining things or if Junior had actually just said what he think he said.   
“Wha- What do- do you mean?” he managed to stammer.   
“You left.. But now you’re back and I can’t stop thinking about you” Junior answered bluntly.  
Blas was absolutely sure he was dreaming, but he didn’t want the dream to end and hell, if it was a dream why not take advantage of it? He grabbed Junior’s head and pulled him into a kiss. As soon as their lips met Blas could almost hear the fireworks. His entire body was tingling, and soon Junior was responding to the kiss, opening up to Blas.   
Now he was sure he wasn’t dreaming, because never in his wildest imagination would he be able to imagine something so beautiful as this moment.


End file.
